Borg Drone
General A drone is is a humanoid lifeform from another species whom has undergone assimilation involving extensive biological enhancements and technological devices implanted throughout the entire body. The minds of Borg drones are linked to the Borg Collective's Hive Mind and are enslaved mentally, all of their knowledge is drained, analyzed, and useful information is shared with every other drone in the Collective. Borg drones are both the workers and warriors which make up the Borg Collective. Each drone is assigned a particular function and designation, and depending upon that function the drones technology and implants may vary slightly. Designations The lifeforms which are newly transformed in-to drones are assigned designations. Designation of Borg drones describe their number in their group and placement within the assigned vessel or station such as: three of twelve, tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix 01. Drone Evolution Early 24th Century Borg Drone (2366 - 2373) Early 23rd century Borg drones were mostly mechanical in comparison to modern drones.They were designed to be all-purpose drones and unlike modern drones thus they were not equipped for more specialised purposes such as: the medical or tactical drone. All drones were equipped identically, typically possessing one mechanised arm, most of the skull would be covered in black metal plating, a prosthetic eye and the entire body would be covered with a protective exoskeleton. During that era the Collective did not possess the technological means to induce rapid cellular regeneration in the organic components of drones, they however excelled in technology which allowed metallic components to self-repair such as shape memory alloy. Due to the limbs being primarily mechanical, this gave the drones strength far beyond humanoid proportions. This is the reason why drones were primarily outfitted with metal-based components because at the time, the technology was to maintain the mechanical components was far more efficient than technology to regenerate the organic components. Twenty-third century drones were required to physically connect themselves in-to their alcove in order to begin their regeneration process which simultaneously induced a self-repair effect. The prosthetic eye's purpose was to assist the drone in analyzing and resolving problems it encountered, such as advanced spatial relations and physics problems ("I, Borg"). Prior to 2366, the cortical laser scanning technology was assimilated and installed upon Locutus' cortical implant. Drones of that era also possessed a sort of adaptive shielding, allowing them to negate enemy weapon attacks using frequencies previously encountered. The previous generation of shielding was capable of adapting far more rapidly to frequencies and was even capable of repelling the frequencies at higher settings. Enhancement Summary *'Super-human strength' via the prosthetic limbs and exoskeleton. *'Discharge protection' of up to 5 million gigawatt's. *'Enhanced vision', capable of analyzing and resolving spacial relations and physics problems. *'Enhanced mental capabilities' as a result of the neural processor. *'Infinite knowledge' allowing the completion of any task whether it be medical, scientific or engineering due to the drone's uplink to the Collective. *'Particle weapon defense' via the personal shielding. *'Constant transporter lock' via the cranial transceiver. Function Late 24th Century Borg Drones (2373 onwards) Between the 2366 and 2373 the Collective assimilated and accumulated various new technologies so revolutionary that they reconstructed their entire assimilation process and upgraded all of the Borg drones to the newest standard, as well as diversifying them and specializing them to specific functions. Technological acquisitions such as: nanoprobe technology, the 2nd generation personal regenerative shield technology and further incorporation of the cortical array advancements including the red scanning beam were installed upon most types of drones. The functions of Borg drones can be anything and everything which is required of them. This may be anything from standard maintenance and repair, to combat and the assimilation of other lifeforms. Whilst all drones are capable of performing almost any function they are required, some drones are also chosen to fulfill specialized roles such as; medical drones and tactical drones Star Trek Voyager - "Dark Frontier". Enhancement Summary *'Super-human strength' via the prosthetic limbs and exoskeleton. *'Discharge protection' of up-to 5 million gigawatt's. *'Enhanced vision', capable of detecting irregularities in space-time. *'Enhanced mental capabilities' as a result of the neural processor. *'Infinite knowledge' allowing the completion of any task whether it be medical, scientific or engineering due to the drone's uplink to the Collective. *'Personal forcefield' enabling drones to penetrate forcefields and adapt to weapon frequencies. *'Constant transporter lock' via the cranial transceiver. *'Magnetized exoskeleton:' allows drones to operate in zero-gravity. The magnetization is however not strong enough to withstand de-pressurization torrents. *'Nanoprobes': Protection due to the ability to incapacitate lifeforms by injecting them with nanoprobes *Capable of self-resurrection via nanoprobe restoration of vital organic and technological systems. *Drastically improved immune response via the nanoprobes. *Fully self-sustaining organic and technological components which are repaired and replaced via nanoprobes. Types of Borg Drones Diplomatic Drone Diplomatic drones are the only type of drones which possess any kind of authority over the actions of other drones. Their purpose is the remote supervision of particularly important missions and when necessary conveying the Collective's will to third parties involved. *Speaking on behalf of the Collective. *Priority uplink directly to Unimatrix 01 allowing for instantanious decision making and action taking. *Capable of independently giving commands to all other drones on-board. Augmentations *'Vocal Sub-processor' allowing the drone to re-adjust it's vocal chords to any configuration for the purposes of hailing other species' and declaring the Collective's intentions in their own language with perfect accuracy.Star Trek Voyager - "Unimatrix Zero" *'Injection Tubules' allowing the drone to assimilate lifeforms and technology when required. Standard Drone Standard drones are the worker drones, typically following the instructions of the Analysis drones. Standard drones are assigned standard tasks for ship-board functions such as: *'Hailing '''enemy vessels and declaring the Collectives intentions. *'Remodulation of shields to the frequencies determined by Analysis drones. *'''Firing and targeting of vessels' weapons. *'Navigating '''the vessel and controlling its propulsion systems. *'Escorting lifeforms to be assimilated. *'''Standard repair and maintenance of the vessels technology They also assist in boarding vessels for the purpose of assimilation. However they serve primarily as pawns - typically being the first in the line of fire and also the first to die in engagements whilst the other drones adapt from their deaths. Augmentations These drones typically retain their hands due to being required to use Borg consoles and other standard tasks. *'Vocal Sub-processor' allowing the drone to re-adjust it's vocal chords to any configuration for the purposes of hailing other species' and declaring the Collective's intentions in their own language with perfect accuracy.Star Trek Voyager - "Unimatrix Zero" *'Injection Tubules' allowing the drone to assimilate lifeforms and technology when required. Maintenance Drone Maintenance drones are the drones charged with the repair and maintenance of the ships technology *'Specialized repair and maintenance' of the most vital ship-board technology such as: the Vinculum, Central Plexus, Regeneration Matrix, Shield Matrix and Transwarp Drive. *'Construction '''of additional devices and technology such as alcoves, additional torpedo warheads, and power nodes. *'Manipulation of alien technology such as the deactivation of enemy warheads. '''Augmentations *'Prosthetic Pincer' - This device replaces the entire left fore-arm of a humanoid drone replacing it with large and long two-pronged claws. The device is connected directly into the humanoid's nervous system, which allows the drone to control the device like it is its own hand and fingers. Medical Drone Medical drones fulfill all-kinds of functions in the Collective, focusing primarily upon maintaining, repairing, and in rare cases, reviving other drones. For this purpose they are outfitted with additional technology unique to their function. Their tasks include: *'Repairing' the biological components of other drones' which were damaged by any means *'Salvaging' biological and mechanical components from disabled or critically damaged drones which are deemed inefficient and too costly to warrant repairs. Star Trek : The Next Generation - "Q Who?" *'Deactivating and disassembling' drones in the event of an error or malfunction entirely for the purpose of analysis *'Implantation, augmentation and incorporation' of Borg technology into newly assimilated lifeforms. Augmentations *'Medical Servo-Armature' - This device replaces the entire fore-arm of a humanoid drone replacing it with a single device containing a laser scalpel, bio-molecular scanner, a micro-suture, and a dermal regenerator. The device is connected directly into the humanoid's circulatory and nervous systems, allowing it to control the device like it is its own hand and fingers.Star Trek Enterprise - "Regeneration?" *'Injection Tubules' allowing the drone to assimilate lifeforms and technology when required. Medicaldronearm.jpg|Borg Drone tending to Seven of Nine's injury CyberneticArm.jpg|Analysis scans of a Borg Armature Tactical Drone Tactical Drones are dedicated assault and assimilation drones with the sole purpose of over-powering and assimilating other species. For this purpose they are outfitted with additional technology unique to their function. Their tasks include: *'Combat' via boarding - assaulting enemy vessels and stations and assimilating their crew. *'Assimilation '''via injection tubules. '''Augmentations' *'Prosthetic Pincer' - This device replaces the entire left fore-arm of a humanoid drone replacing it with a large and long two-pronged pincer for the purpose of restraining resistant targets. Typically, the claw is used to restrain one of the victims arms allowing the drone to simply inject the victim with nanoprobes. The device is connected directly in-o the humanoid's nervous system, which allows the drone to control the device like it is its own hand and fingers. *'Tritanium Infastructure' - All implants and components, both major and minor, are outfitted with Tritanium for increased toughness. *'Injection Tubules' allowing the drone to assimilate lifeforms and technology when required. Analysis Drone Only species with vastly superior intellectual prowess, deep scientific understanding, hightened mental recall and superior mental processing power are outfitted as Analysis drones. The personal chambers of the Borg Queen is also filled with Analysis drones whom assist the Queen in the analysis of millions of technological acquisitions and engagement throughout the galaxy. The function of these drones include: *Analysis of new alien technology and reverse engineering of newly assimilated technology. *Conversion of newly assimilated technology to conform with Borg system specifications. *Determination of appropriate shield adaption frequencies for both drones and the vessel. *Determination of the biological distinctiveness of encountered and assimilated species. *Scanning of enemy vessels and calculation of proposed attack strategies. *Analysis of enemy attacks and employment of methods of adaption. *Oversight of galactic vessel deployments and tactical engagements. Additional Augmentations *'Analytical Cortical Array' granting the drones the ability to thoroughly scan alien technology and lifeforms. *'Injection Tubules' allowing the drone to assimilate lifeforms and technology when required. Theoretical Clarification Types of Drones: Once again we know there are different types of drones; at the very least normal drones, tactical drones and medical drones. Since this didn't explain what they did with the super smart races I extrapolated a little. Have a better explanation? Submit a Theory! Augmentations: Some of this information such as the tritanium infastructure on the tactical drone and arm of the medical drone are canon, the rest of the information such as their functions and such were all theorized and extrapolated according to their function. Have a better explaination? Submit a Theory! References Category:Borg Collective